Edmond
"quote" - Edmond Profile Edmond Van Bertilak is one of the four Generals of Valm, residing in the Eastern side. Twenty or so years ago, he served under the Valmese army as a low-ranking commander before splitting apart and creating his own faction post-Walhart's demise. Past Edmond is the only son and heir of a noble family located on the northeast side of Valm. Ever since his youth, he had a love and affinity for animals, including wyverns. This love was only further boosted with his frequent visits to Wyvern Valley, admiring the soaring dragons. One day though, he encountered a small wyvern unlike others he's seen, rowdy in nature but unable to pick itself up or fly like the other younger ones. Edmond frequently spent time with this wyvern despite its initial distrust, and the two became fast friends, Edmond naming the wyvern Bel. It was only later on Edmond learned that Bel was a special breed of Wyverns called Black Dragoons which had amazing physical capabilities, rivaling that of a manakete. Eventually, Edmond convinced his family to adopt Bel, and the two only grew closer, like brothers one would say. Edmond was a naturally peaceful and passive man, even in times of hardship. He was seen to be a very intelligent, charming, and sometimes sly man growing up, which starkly contrasted with his giant figure. Eventually though, as with most noble families in Valm, he was pushed to enroll in the Valmese Academy, being trained to enlist in the army. There in the academy, he was seen as an ace student, both in terms of combat training and written exams. However, a fatal flaw to him was his peaceful nature, which prevented him from winning many competitions and matches. Most saw him as a pushover despite his prowess, but public opinion didn't do much to sway him. Eventually, he graduated from the academy and joined the Valmese army as a border guard near his home. Upon returning home, he came face to face with a fully matured Bel, able to fly without a problem. With a little practice and training, Edmond readied Bel to be his mount of choice, becoming a prominent Wyvern Rider. During his time as a low-ranking guard, he met a childhood friend once more named Allia, and the two reconnected and bonded much more than before. Eventually, Edmond proposed to her and the two were wed. He rose up the ranks, becoming a commander of the Valmese Army not too long after. And soon enough, his only daughter in Vanea was born. Peaceful times did not last however, as with the growing tensions in Valm and the rise of Walhart, the Valmese army set out on a path of conquest. Of course, Edmond being part of the Valmese army had no say in the matter and was delegated to conquer Rosanne. Trying to find a peaceful solution was virtually impossible as Walhart's men were raring for a fight. With a heavy heart and no room for negotiations, Edmond began the bloody campaign on Rosanne, conquering it thoroughly. The Roscais did not take this lying down, however. In a counterattack to the inhuman monster that took their lives from them, a large group of resurgents formed and marched to House Bertilak, burning the place to the ground and subsequently killing Edmond's mother, father, wife, and daughter. Grief-stricken and unsure of what to do, he closed himself off for weeks, wandering about the deserts of Valm. Present Hee Hee Personality Hee hee In-Game Weapons: Weapon Levels: * Weapon Max Weapon Levels: * Weapon Quotes Personal Skill Roster Entry Possible Endings